Computer programmers conventionally work by entering and modifying source code in files in the computer through the use of an editor. The plurality of files of source code are processed to create an executable program by having the computer translate the source code into an executable form by running a series of programs which might typically include combinations of a macro processor, various preprocessors, a compiler and linker. Each of these processors may generate error messages or error data which aid the programer in identifying the nature of the errors and the lines of code causing the errors so that the errors can be corrected. It is possible to link an editor, compiler, linker and a debugger into an integrated development system to allow the source code to be modified and processed without having to leave the development environment.
Compilers typically provide the programer with a "compiler listing" which lists the source code along with the errors. On mainframe computers, the list of errors was either at the end of the source listing, or interspersed through the source listing. On personal computers (PCs), many commercially available compilers, (such as the well known Borland Turbo C), display the errors in the same window in which the source file is being edited.
J. H. Downey has described a method which imbeds error messages into a "VS/PASCAL" source program. When a "VS/PASCAL" program is compiled, a listing file is generated containing possible errors. The "VS/PASCAL Program Debug Aid" parses the listing file and creates a new source file. The contents of the new source file includes comments placed next to the applicable error. To correct compile errors, the programmer need only edit the source file. When all errors have been corrected, the system allows for the automatic deletion of the imbedded error messages. (IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, 05-89, P.376).
Automatically having an editor display the line containing an error in a file for a source program having an error when an error is detected during translation of the source program has been described by M. Amano (published Japanese patent app. JP 02-244224, 09-28-90).
Special problems not solved by the prior art arise when the errors may come from multiple sources such as a local parser or compiler, as well as a remote compiler which runs on a second computer such as a mainframe host computer or minicomputer connected through a communication link. Additional problems arise when the errors occur in one or more of the plurality of files comprising the source code for a program.